Honoring True Love
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Dark!OQ day (Sunday 29th October) Prompts Used: DarkOQ fuck Regina and Dark!OQ merges with real OQ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As a part of _Day 7_ of **oqfixitweek** on tumblr

I would like to thank the creators of this challenge. I had so much fun doing this, I've wanted to write about my main Once Upon a Time ship for a long time now but I never did. This gave me the chance to do that. Stay Tuned because it is a little lemony.

 **Dark!OQ day (Sunday 29th October)**

 _Prompts Used: DarkOQ fuck Regina and Dark!OQ merges with real OQ_

She finally figured it out, how she could get her Robin back. Everything made so much sense now. Why she had to separate herself from the Evil Queen, the other Regina. Why the other Robin hadn't aged in that other Enchanted Forest? What it all meant finally had revealed itself to her.

After Henry left in the portal she was beside herself. She was now truly alone. Emma had Hook and soon they would be starting another family. Snow and David had a fresh start with Neal. Even Zelena had Peanut but Regina was just utterly alone.

She didn't want to hurt Henry by falling into the darkest part of herself so she went to the Sorcerer's mansion. If it could reveal a new path for Henry then maybe it held a new path for her as well.

It was there that she discovered all of the storybooks that Henry had spoken of. She spent days reading about the other versions of herself and how they never got a chance to become good like she did. She also read about the different versions of her true love, Robin Hood.

It was painful but she was happy that so many versions of him ended up in a happy place except for one. It was because of this that she decided to check up on her other half. Originally, she told herself that she would not bother them but she knew a peek wouldn't hurt.

They've searched the mansion before so she knew that there was a full length mirror on the fourth floor in a bedroom down the hall. Standing in front of the mirror, waved her hand over the glass wishing to see her other half.

"Oh, Robin" moaning reached Regina ears as she caught Queenie in a moment of passion with the other Robin.

"Oh, shit," she screamed as she waved her hand over the mirror once again to end the intrusion.

"I should not have done that" as she said it a hidden draw showed itself underneath the shelf of a golden snow globe. "I should leave them at peace."

Turning to where the snow globe is, Regina notices the hidden draw which intrigued her so she placed her hand inside it. When she and the others had first discovered the existence of the mansion she'd done a spell to reveal all of the hidden places within it. But, obviously it didn't want to reveal all of its secrets.

Inside of the draw was a scroll that was sealed with a gold ribbon. On the seam of scroll it says, _Only revealed to those who have shown that true love can survive the loss of each other._

Sitting on the side of the bed, which was the only thing inside of the room along with the full length mirror and book shelf built into the wall, Regina readied herself to read what was in the scroll.

The only other item in the room was the golden snow globe, which was the only item on the bookshelf. It did not hold a single book so the hidden drawer within the bottom shelf really was a marvel. She slowly pulled the end of the bow tied ribbon loosing the knot it fell from the parchment. Unrolling it the words slowly started to reveal themselves, _'You have earn the right to happiness, Regina'_

Confused but not frighten she continued to read the letter that was apparently written for her. _'Once you find yourself and reconnect; true love will be reunited with you.'_ Regina understood somewhat but, _'follow the falling snow.'_

"Sorry, but there is no way I am bringing Snow or David into any of this" Regina was a lot of things but her sarcasm was always on point. "I do not need the hope squad."

Looking up from the scroll she glances at the snow globe, and sees the snow falling in reverse inside of it. Standing up she continues to stare at the globe soon the floor beneath her feet starts to shake.

"Huh, what is going on" before Regina could turn to try and make her way out of the room she falls forward and her hand lands on the globe. Her eyes slowly closed as she loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion clouds Regina mind as she slowly awakens, "Regina" says a voice very similar to her own.

Her eyes open to reveal that she is on hard brick floor, a very familiar floor, "What are you doing here and you couldn't have waited outside."

"Regina" questions Regina who is the floor as she realizes that she is in her bedroom chamber in her castle in the Enchanted Forest. "What is going on? Why am I here?"

"I don't know" exclaims the voice of Robin of Locksley as he tries to cover up his Regina. Apparently, she has interrupted the private moment that she'd witness earlier through the mirror.

"I am so sorry. I don't understand how I am here or why" Regina tries to explain as she gets up averting her eyes from the naked couple.

"What's this?" asked the other Regina sitting up in the bed. She is not shy about her body especially since Regina has defiantly seen everything before. She uses her magic to guide the parchment that Regina had dropped on the floor. Reading it understanding comes to her eyes as she looks at Regina.

"Oh, honey" she begins as she gives her Robin a look, "I know what you're feeling but…"

"I know" Regina answers before her other half can finish, "Henry left today. He gone and I'm truly alone now" she starts the cry and is grabbed and hugged by Robin.

"It's going to be okay. You both raised an amazing young man" he says looking at the Regina in his arms and turning to the Regina in his bed, the love of his life.

"Thank you" says Regina as Robin turns around facing her again. He leans down planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Regina" says the Evil Queen, "why don't you come and sit down and tell me all about it." She places her hand on the side of the bed and Regina does as she's told and sits. Robin goes to the bathroom leaving the ladies to talk about their son.

Regina tells the Evil Queen about Henry's prom, graduation and his need to find himself and how she feels about seeing him off. They reminisced about his first words, first steps even his first operation, "Operation Potty Training" both said in unison.

A smile came to Regina's face as those happy thoughts filled her head, "Thank you. I needed that" she says to her half. Hugging each other, the Evil Queen goes to plant a kiss on Regina's forehead but decides at the last minute to kiss her lips instead.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing" questions Regina as she looks at herself?

"Unlike you I've gotten some since Robin's death" Regina shivers at remembering that her evil self did sleep with Rumpelstiltskin, "don't judge me. I know how to have a good time and I am about to give you a good time as well."

She goes in for another kiss, "Don't fight it. Just go with it." Regina decides to let go and enjoy the kiss. It's not like she hasn't been masturbating which is kind of what this is. She opens her mouth to allow the Evil Queen's tongue to enter hers.

"He was right. I am a really good kisser" she says as they break apart, "You damn right" answers herself.

They continue to kiss and eventually they lay down in the bed. "Regina, I've never known you to be this shy" says the other Regina as she slowly pulls off the cream colored sleeveless sweater from Regina's body. She slips out of the purple pencil skirt that she was wearing.

They continued to disrobe Regina as Robin walked into the room, "Am I dreaming or did I die on the toilet." They didn't even stop just started to kiss even more intensely as Robin dropped the robe that he was wearing and climbed on the bed to join these two amazing women.

He places his hand on the waist of his Regina and leans in to kiss Storybrook Regina, moaning into the kiss a spark is felt that wasn't there the last time they had kissed. As they kiss, his Regina drips her head kissing the neck of her nicer half sucking on her pulse point. "I think that we need to loosen you up Regina."

She places her hand in between Regina's legs getting a moan from her. "I hope that you are ready for this." Regina never would have thought that just two hours ago she had been trying to find her new path, maybe this was it being a concubine to herself and another version of her true love.

Regina leans forward wanting a kiss from herself, as their lips met her orgasm from the stimulation of her fingers forced a cry of pleasure from her lips.

Regina's eyes roll back as the kiss deepen, "What is happening" came the voice of Robin as he looked at the two women connecting with each other bodies.

They screamed as slowly they became one and Robin was met with only one set of eyes, "Robin" ask Regina as she sees that only they are left in the bed together.

"What is that" Robin says as Regina sees that he is looking at the golden snow globe. The snow is falling within in the normal direction but is swirling around.

"Ah," Robin starts to scream as Regina grabs his face, "lay down. I am going to help you. I just need a little magic."

"No" screams Robin as the pain over comes him, "Look" Regina looks up to see the spirit of her Robin, confused she does not know how to respond so she continues to look at him with a small smile coming to her face.

Robin's spirit floats over to the bed and pushes into the other Robin, right in front of Regina's eyes.

"Regina"

"Robin"

They say at same time as realization of the parchment's meaning makes sense and she discovers that she's finally come to terms with who she is and who she will always be. Henry's mother, the Evil Queen and the true love of Robin Hood; "don't ever do that again because if you die on me again. I will kill you." She smiles with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry" he says as he places his forehead onto hers, "I don't plan on going anywhere."


End file.
